Skin cancer is the most common malignancy in the U.S. and the incidence and mortality from skin cancer is on the rise.4-5 Individuals can decrease their risk of skin cancer by engaging in protective behaviors such as limiting intentional and unintentional UV exposure, and wearing broad-spectrum sunscreens and protective clothing. Despite knowing the risks and receiving dermatological care, many patients with and without a history of skin cancer frequently forget to use UV protection or fail to use it n an optimal manner to reduce their UV risk.6-8 To address these concerns, Mallett and colleagues2 developed a brief ABC intervention - Addressing Behavior Change method. The ABC intervention is designed to be delivered by dermatologists in the context of a routine office visit involving a skin examination. Our previous work showed dermatologists were highly motivated to deliver the intervention, quickly learned the requisite skills, delivered the intervention with fidelity, and showed minimal decay in knowledge, motivation, and skills over a 6-month period.2 The current R21 application builds on our NCI funded study by conducting an examination of the efficacy of the ABC intervention on patients' motivations and behaviors utilizing a prospective longitudinal design. Approximately 240 patients will be recruited to the study. Half of participants will be exposed to the ABC intervention and half will be exposed to treatment as usual (controls). Participants will complete surveys about their UV risk and protective behaviors at baseline (pre-intervention or treatment as usual) and at 3- and 6-month follow-ups. The present study explores the ability of dermatologists to influence patients' behavior using a novel and brief behavioral intervention in the context of naturally occurring patient interactions.